


Calm Me Down

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, But really soft and sweet, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Traffic Light System, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Just trust me, Sweetheart. I know what you need, I’ll take care of you. You’ve been so good for me so far.The words of praise relaxed Catherine back into a boneless state of hazy pleasure, and she just let out a hum of assent, closing her eyes and pushing her nose against the skin of Heather’s belly, where her shirt had ended up rucked up.”That’s a good pet.”





	Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most difficulty finding good WLW erotica that wasn’t made by or for men and wasn’t fetishizing the relationship itself. Not to mention that there aren’t many fandoms with a lot of WLW pairings anyways. So I wrote this. I might not even post it publicly idk yet.

Catherine was tense and upset. What she was tense and upset about was not entirely clear, even to her. She felt fidgety, too tight in her skin, restless. She knew what she needed but was almost always too afraid to ask for it.

Heather was always the one to initiate. She was asexual and Catherine was always careful not to push. Though Heather had often expressed interest in giving her a hand, so to speak, Catherine still felt that any encounter of this particular nature needed to be at Heather’s pace, so as to prevent any pressure on her. 

As their evening routine progressed Catherine felt the fidgeting begin to become unbearable, tensing and untensing her thighs, tapping her fingers, bouncing her leg. After they had both showered, Heather caught her sitting on the edge of their bed, staring into the distance with her brow furrowed. 

“Are you alright, Sweetheart?”

Catherine’s face flushed, embarrassed at how transparent she was. 

“Yeah, Yeah, just a bit... anxious, I guess.”

”About anything specific?”

Catherine cast her gaze downward in further shame, unable to look her girlfriend in the eye. 

“Not really...”

”Can I help at all?”

”I don’t want to, well, push you into anything, I’ll be fine if I don’t- I mean-“

Heather raised an eyebrow a bit too knowingly and cut off her rambling.

“Would you like me to take care of you?”

Catherine hesitated, feeling a bit desperate, but not wanting to ask for too much. 

“Only- Only if you want to...”

Heather smiled gently, lovingly, and Catherine felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Heather crossed the few feet between them and placed her hand on Catherine’s shoulder reassuringly.

”I’d love to.”

The heat of those three words struck Catherine deep in her abdomen, causing her to suck in a breath too quickly, then exhale shakily. Her pupils were expanded, leaving the green of her eyes as just a ring around the blackness. She watched, unable to take her eyes off of Heather as she climbed onto the bed and sat up against the headboard.

”Come here, sweetheart.”

It was a command and Catherine could only follow, crawling quickly up the bed to sit back on her heels, eager to please. Whenever they did this she had a tendency to get comfortably quiet, giving Heather full control. It felt so good to be able to give up control and just do as she was told. She didn’t have to overthink, or worry about if she had done the right thing, because while she was doing as Heather told her, everything was right. So long as it pleased her.

”Can you lay down for me? Yes, just like that, put your head in my lap please.”

Catherine let herself be instructed and maneuvered until she was laying down face up, with her head in Heather’s lap. Heather smiled at her and ran her fingers through Catherine’s short dark hair soothingly.

”That’s it, good girl.”

Catherine shuddered and let her eyes flutter shut at the intense pleasure that shot through her at those words. When she opened her eyes again they were infocused and slightly glazed over, but still fixed on Heather’s face, adoring and worshipful. 

“Color?”

This was one of the few exceptions to Catherine’s non-verbal state when they did this, checking the status of her consent was important for both of them.

”Green” She breathed out.

”Good.”

Heather cupped her face, rubbing at the soft skin at her cheekbone as Catherine relaxed into it, leaning into the gentle touches. Heather’s hand began to wander, trailing down her neck and over her throat, over the flat part of her chest above her breasts but below her collar bone. 

“I want you to touch yourself.”

Catherine sighed, content to simply obey, and moved her hand to press the heel of her palm over her jeans and between her legs. Her breath quickening as she began to grind slowly against her own hand, in measured rolls of her hips. Heather’s hand found it’s way to her side and under her shirt, just rubbing calming circles into the sensitive, heated skin. Catherine let out a quiet whine, her eyes screwed shut. Heather smiled down at her affectionately. 

“Shh, love, it’s okay. Just like that, you’re doing so well.” 

Catherine’s breath hitched and let out another needy sound, as Heather pet at her hair and smoothed her other hand across her belly. 

“Take these off,” Heather instructed, thumbing at the waistband of Catherine’s jeans, “I want to see. Show me how, show me what feels good.” Catherine hurried to comply, unbuttoning and unzipping her fly before pushing her jeans down and off as quick as she could. Heather’s hand now moved to touch her inner thighs, tenderly playing at the sensitive skin there with the pad of her thumb. “Just look at you,” she cooed, guiding Catherine’s hand back down. Catherine obediently picked up the touching again, this time able to feel the wetness further down, starting to soak through the fabric. Catherine turned her head to the side and nuzzled into Heather’s thigh for comfort in the face of so much pleasure. Heather’s hand stayed on hers, guiding her rhythm, keeping it slow and teasing. Catherine whimpered, trying to buck up into the friction of her fingers, but Heather was too quick, moving their entwined hands away, and tutting. 

“Just trust me, Sweetheart. I know what you need, I’ll take care of you. You’ve been so good for me so far. 

The words of praise relaxed Catherine back into a boneless state of hazy pleasure, and she just let out a hum of assent, closing her eyes and pushing her nose against the skin of Heather’s belly, where her shirt had ended up rucked up.

”That’s a good pet.”

Heather replaced their hands and started up the slow movements again, this time, though she let out a few quiet moans, Catherine didn’t try to control the situation She just let herself be taken care of. After a bit Heather spoke up again, “I’m going to take this off,” she pushed at the band of her underwear, “is that okay?” Catherine sighed happily, “Green.”

Heather was the one to push down the underwear until it fell off. She released Catherine’s hand and rubbed her palms up the inside of her thighs. “Just look at you,” she murmured reverently “so lovely, so pretty, and you’re all for me, aren’t you?”

Catherine hazily nodded, words (other than her stoplight colors) were far from her reach now. Heather snuck her fingers into the folds between Catherine’s legs and just stroked, moving around the wetness there. Catherine’s legs spread invitingly and Heather began to rub around her entrance, Catherine unable to hold back a series of louder moans, her thighs trembling with the effort of not thrusting against her clever fingers. Heather smoothed the hair back from her forehead, “There you are, just like that. You’re doing so well, Sweetheart.”

Finally Heather began to push one digit inside, rubbing and massaging inside of her. Catherine moaned and ground down against it, trying to get more, deeper, harder. Heather gave her another finger, then another. Catherine’s chest was heaving, her shirt had never come off, but was pushed up showing her pale belly and the few freckles she had there. Heather cradled her head in one hand and fucked her in earnest with the other, done with teasing. Within a few experimental drags of the pads of her fingers into her soft wet heat, Heather found the spot that made Catherine arch and move her hips more frantically against her. She loved watching Catherine take her fingers, the easy stretch as she pushed them in, the way she tried desperatly to get more, as if she’d die without Heather opening her up.

”My lovely pet. You’re doing so good for me, taking everything I give you so well. I love you so much. My good girl.” 

The mix of sweet words and pointed thrusts of her fingers against that one perfect spot brought Catherine over the edge, stars bursting behind her eyes as Heather fucked her through it, drawing her aftershocks out of her until she finally went completely lax, panting for air.

Heather laid down after a minute or so of stroking her hair and muttering soft praise, and pulled Catherine up against her, wrapping her up in her arms and nuzzling against her hair. “You did so good, Sweetheart. So good.” From her spot comfortable pressed into her, face pushed into the crook of her neck, Catherine mumbled, “Thank you...”

Heather smiled, “You’re very welcome.”

”I love you.”

”I love you, too.”


End file.
